


True Calling

by DraceDomino



Series: Drace's Bumper Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: A biweekly bumper - Aayla Secura realizes her true calling is to be a prostitute!





	True Calling

True Calling

“You know...I’ve never been with a Twi’Lek before.” As the human stroked his chin, Aayla Secura could already feel a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. “Maybe if I had a first in a lifetime experience, it might just jump start my memory…”

If it was any other Jedi that he had propositioned, he would’ve been staring down the point of a lightsaber as the investigation took a turn towards the intimidating. He was fortunate that the leather-clad Aayla was the one that had pressed him for information; however, and he was even more fortunate that she had a reputation for doing things in a manner slightly different from the others. She didn’t stand on ceremony and didn’t buy into the pretense that the Jedi were necessarily beyond other people - or even beyond the desires that everyone felt. The Twi’Lek looked at the human rabble with a slightly lifted brow, before giving him a tiny grumble and grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt.

“...make it quick.” She murmured, and drug him straight out of the bar. She was going to get the information she needed one way or another, and giving him what he wanted was the easiest way to do it while avoiding making a scene. Besides...it had been a while.

 

Aayla didn’t take the human far - just to the back wall of the cantina where she shoved him against the side of the building and quickly dropped down to her knees. The sight of a Jedi Knight dropping down ready to suck cock was a rare one indeed, and both Aayla and her new friend looked from side to side to make sure nobody else was trying to catch a glimpse. As her hands worked at his belt and she took notice of the bulge already forming through his pants, the Twi’Lek cast her gaze up at him and offered her voice in a cautionary fashion.

“Just remember how good this feels.” She murmured as she fished a hand into the front of his pants, wrapping her blue fingers around his shaft and beginning to pull it forward. “If you don’t give me the information after, I promise you’ll feel every bit as bad.”

“...understood.” The human man grunted, and swallowed nervously as his cock came forward. His information was good; of course, but was it good enough to avoid the wrath of an angry Jedi that had just been goaded into sucking him off? Hard to say, but he was willing to chance it. If this beautiful and fit Twi’Lek was offering up her mouth in exchange for what he knew...he wasn’t going to stop her. “Quicker you start sucking, the quicker you’ll know.”

Aayla Secura paused just long enough to look at the meaty length sitting in her palm; thicker than the last one she had encountered by far. Jedi Knights didn’t interact with others in intimate fashion very often, and it meant every time they had an excuse to play it was something of a big event. Aayla let her fingers tighten around his shaft as she braced herself for what was to come next, and then finally with a deep breath pushed herself forward to bring him into her mouth. The informant groaned as she took his tip right past her mouth and into her throat, pushing forward so deep that her nose buried itself against his lap. She didn’t hold anything back and she didn’t hesitate - from the very first second she was sucking him down deep, hungrily, and with total focus. The warm, wet embrace of the Jedi’s mouth engulfed every inch of his shaft as she started to move her head back and forth, and one hand teased underneath his sack to give his cargo a tender massage. The same hand that wielded a lightsaber in defense of the Republic, now fondling some scumbag’s balls in return for information. The Council wouldn’t be pleased...but the council wasn’t here, either.

“Mmm...fuck, wonder if all Jedi can suck cock as good as you do.” The man chuckled, and found himself growing bold as his hands moved down. Having a woman like Aayla on her knees before him was enough to boost his confidence - so much so that he grasped one of her lekku by the base and pulled her head back. The shockwave of sudden, intimate pleasure that rolled through Aayla was enough to make her gasp as his cock popped from her lips, and he swung his length from side to side to batter his shaft across her mouth. Threads of spit smeared over her blue features and the Jedi Knight merely gasped at the action, her eyes going wide and her nethers moistening underneath the leather of her pants. Even his words, dismissive as they were, seemed to make her quake in a hunger that had been long repressed. “Maybe it’s a Twi’Lek thing? Jedi or not, just a bunch of whores…”

His words would’ve made her want to run him through under any other circumstances, but the taste of cock down her throat and the building pleasure inside of her was enough to keep him safe. She pushed her head right back down into his lap and let her tongue go flat under his shaft, weaving it back and forth and sticking it out past her lips to stroke across his balls. The entire time she looked up at him intently, staring into the handsome features of a miserable human thief, letting him gaze fully at the face of a Jedi cocksucker. Maybe this had started in return for information, but it didn’t take long before them both to realize that it was truly for her.

When his orgasm hit Aayla didn’t let up; holding her mouth straight down against his lap and drinking his cum as it filled her throat. She swallowed several mouthfuls without coughing or gagging - Jedi breathing tricks made it a simple task - and when that warm cream had finally subsided she peeled her lips away from his length. Her face was a mess of spit and cum, her cheeks blushing a darker shade of blue, and his hand was still wrapped around one of her shivering, trembling lekku. 

“So...will you...tell me what you know?” She asked, in the midst of trying to catch her breath. The informant pondered it for a little bit, just before slapping the Jedi’s cheek with his cock one more time.

“Valuable information, slut.” He responded, and started to pull her up with that hard grip around her lekku. “I’ll need more than just your mouth to pay for it all.”

There behind the cantina, Aayla Secura shuddered in a pleasure that certainly wouldn’t of been approved by the Jedi Council. Being a Jedi Knight was a fulfilling job, but being a whore certainly had its perks, too.

End.


End file.
